


It Tastes Awful and It Works

by jaydesummers



Category: Final Fantasy VIII
Genre: Breaking the Fourth Wall, Buckley's, Crack, Fourth Wall, Gen, Justin Bieber - Freeform, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Revenge, Silly, getting even
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 12:21:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11759769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaydesummers/pseuds/jaydesummers
Summary: Revenge is a dish best served warm?





	It Tastes Awful and It Works

It was a recipe for disaster. A disaster so momentous that it went down in the history books of the exploits of one of their world's saviours. A saviour with gravity defying brown hair and green eyes that were currently glittering with mischief as she hummed to herself in the confines of the dorm room of one person whose fortress of solitude was off limits to the entirety of Balamb Garden.

Unless your name was Selphie Tilmitt and somehow managed to sweet talk the security desk into overriding the security codes to Squall's dorm. In Selphie's hands was a mysteriously unlabelled CD filled with songs so genuinely obnoxious that the perky brunette couldn't help but stifle a snicker as she located the Commander's CD player and opened it with an expert touch. The CD of some band that didn't particularly appeal to Selphie was carefully put back into its case before she placed the unlabelled disc inside and closed it.

With a little victorious sounding giggle, Selphie quickly left Squall's dorm room behind.

Come six o'clock the following morning and there was a loud, urgent knock on Selphie's door. She trundled toward the door in her train themed pajama set (a gift from Irvine for her birthday) and opened the door to the death glare to end all death glares from her commander. He was already fully dressed for the day but was clearly unimpressed about something. Rubbing the sleep from her eyes, she looked up at Squall and waved cheerfully.

“Morning!” she greeted cheerfully before a travel mug was offered to her. “Thank you...?”

She accepted the mug without question, letting the warmth from the mug radiate from her hands to the rest of her body.

“Drink up,” Squall said coolly as Selphie swallowed the nervous lump in her throat. “You'll love it.”

She eyed the travel mug suspiciously, knowing full well that this was a retaliation for her prank from yesterday. It was going to be something awful, she knew it. Awful bubblegum pop songs could only be met with something equally as terrible as she took a ginger swig of the concoction in her hands. The strong taste of pine needle extract hit the back of her throat first as she swallowed the warmed brew. Next, the bitter combination of menthol and camphor chilled her down her spine. As she shuddered, the Commander smirked before patting the perky brunette on the head who regarded him with an utterly defeated look.

Selphie cursed under her breath at the taste of the worst cough medicine Dr. Kadowaki had to offer and cleared her throat. “Well played.”

“Thought you'd always be mine, huh?” Squall repeated in a flat tone before walking forward to go to the Cafeteria. “Get dressed, you're with me today.”

“Uh... right! Ten minutes!”

It tasted awful, and it worked.

**Author's Note:**

> It Tastes Awful and It Works is the catchphrase of the cough medicine Buckley's Original Mixture. Aka: THE WORST TASTING COUGH MEDICINE ever but is the only thing that works when I've got a cold.
> 
> I couldn't think of a worse song for Selphie to play for Squall than Baby by Justin Bieber. So we're bending the fourth wall a bit but I couldn't help myself.
> 
> Dedicated to my friends Mish and Kara for putting up with my insane ideas.


End file.
